Long and Winding Road
by jackieleanne
Summary: It may have been a long and bumpy road for Jackie and Hyde but when something is meant to be it will happen for them, but what lies in their path and what do they have to face to get there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Walk Away

Jackie looked at the woman that had just stepped into the front room of the Forman's in shock and disbelief she couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening to her again he had sworn that he was different to Michael but here it was happening for a second time. As she looked at the woman that called herself her boyfriends wife Jackie found her feet and ran from the room tears running from her eyes.

"Jackie" Steven said finding his words as he saw her flee and he went to go after her not caring about the woman that was standing in front of them,

"Hyde leave her, you can talk to Jackie later I'm sure she doesn't want to see you right now" Donna said looking at him in anger

"But" Hyde began before the daggers everyone where giving him stopped him he again looked at the stripper who had just turned his life upside down.

Jackie didn't even bother going home she knew what she had to do, her friend's didn't even care enough to come after her and she'd failed again in love she had no one Jackie Burkhart was all alone, well she would give them what she wanted maybe they'd change there mind on her once she wasn't around. Jackie needed to forget what had happened she wanted to get so out of it that she couldn't remember a thing about anything maybe even take away her pain completely they wouldn't care.

"your Hyde's girl aren't you?" the guy behind the alley asked her as her saw her tears,

"yeah yeah whatever just give me everything you have pills everything" Jackie said quickly as she fidgeted and handed him a large amount of cash

"wow sure man" the guy said handing Jackie the contents of his bag and watched as she ran off in the distance.

"Jackie it's me look I'm so sorry please just…" Hyde said as he entered the room stopping as he saw that she wasn't in the bedroom that belonged to her and Donna, "shit" he muttered he knew something wasn't right his instinct told him that the situation was much worse than he thought not that it could get much worse.

"well that was quick" Donna said as Hyde walked back down the stairs,

"Donna she's not there man" Hyde said as he fought back tears thankful for his sunglasses at that moment,

"what do you mean she's not there" Donna said looking at him exasporatly,

"she isn't we need to look for her I couldn't live with myself if something's happened I hate myself enough as it is" Hyde said his walls breaking down around him a rare occasion around any of his friends.

Jackie found herself where her and Stephen had had their first date and slumped back against the muddy ground as the rain crashed down around her, she shivered wincing as the vodka hit her throat 'I loved you so much Steven I really do love you why god why can't I just be happy please' she cried to herself as she took a long hit from the cannabis and took some of the pills that she had been given she needed it all to go away. Within moment the mix of substances had took its effect on Jackie's small frame and she found her head spinning as she looked around the rain crashing down around her.

"hey man you haven't happened to see Jackie around have you" Hyde said as the gang walked down the alley by Grooves,

"Yeah man she took all my stuff I made a right fortune off her, thank her for me she took off before I could…" the man started to say,

"shit" Hyde said as he ran off back to the others he needed to find her and quick.

"why would she be here" Fez said as the approached the wooded area around Mount Hump,

"it's where we had our first date on Veterans day" Hyde told them as he paced off,

"yeah you stole her from me man" Kelso said angrily as he looked at him,

"Kelso shut up we need to find her" Donna said as she raced off after Hyde,

"Oh my god Jackie" she heard Steven say.

"Steven" Jackie said in a daze as she thought she saw his weak outline as her head spun as she shivered and cried in the rain, she tried to get to her feet but fell to the ground.

_What do you do when you know  
something's bad for you  
And you still can't let go?_

I was naive  
Your love was like candy  
Artificially sweet  
I was deceived by the wrapping

Got caught in your web  
And I learned how to bleed  
I was prey in your bed  
And devoured completely

And it hurts my soul  
Cause I can't let go  
All these walls are cavin' in  
I can't stop my sufferin'  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
Cause I, I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I  
need to walk away from

I need to get away from ya'  
I need to walk away from ya'  
Get away, walk away, walk away

I should have known  
I was used for amusement  
Couldn't see through the smoke  
It was all an illusion

Now I've been lickin' my  
wounds (licking my wounds)  
But the venom seeps  
deeper (deeper, deeper)  
We both can seduce,  
But darling you hold me  
prisoner (prisoner)

Oh, I'm about to break  
I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure  
and I'm fiendin' for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need...  
I'm about to break  
can't stop this ache  
Gettin' nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn  
I keep going back to one  
thing that I need,  
To walk away from

I need to get away from ya'  
I need to walk away from ya'  
Get away, walk away, walk away

Everytime I try to grasp for air  
I am smothered in despair,  
it's never over, over  
Seems I never wake from this nightmare  
I let out a silent prayer,  
let it be over, over

Inside I'm screamin'  
Begging, pleadin' no more  
Ah,Ahh...

Now what do I do  
My heart has been bruised  
So sad but it's true  
Each beat reminds me of you

It hurts my soul  
Cause I can't let go  
All these walls are cavin' in  
I can't stop my sufferin'  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
Cause I, I keep goin' right back  
To the one thing that I need...  
Oh, I'm about to break  
And I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure  
And I'm fiending for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep goin' right back  
To the one thing that I need...  
Oh, I can't mend  
This torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I  
need to walk away from 

I say...  
I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

Only thing I need to do is walk away

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away


	2. Chapter 2: Hero

Chapter 2: Hero

Donna stood still and looked on in horror as she saw her best friends limp body lay in Hyde's arms.

"Baby Jackie please come on wake up you can't do this to me" Hyde said as he held her body close to him not wanting to let her go "oh baby I'm so sorry" Hyde said tears starting to fall down his face he didn't care who could see he just had to save her he couldn't live without her.

"What's going on we heard screaming" Kelso said as he and Fez walked over towards them not seeing Jackie in Stevens arms,

"we need to get her to the hospital man, I can't lose her babe please don't do this to me" Hyde said as he scooped her into his arms and carried her as fast as he could towards the Camino,

"Hyde ill come with you" Donna said as she rushed off after him "Jackie I'm so sorry we should have come after you please you're my best friend" Donna sobbed as she climbed into the car next to Jackie and held her tightly as Steven started the engine.

The ride to the hospital was one of the slowest journeys in Steven Hyde's life despite going way over the speed limit, he doesn't know how he kept it all together when she was lay next to him on the seat not moving her body cold and still in Donnas arms

"is she coming round?" he asked her

"no I swear I could kill you Steven Hyde what the hell where you playing at look what you've done to her" Donna yelled through the tears,

"don't you think I know that Donna I'll never be able to make up for this but I'm going to try because I love her and I can't lose her" Steven said through the tears trying his hardest to concentrate on the words, Donna didn't have a comeback as she heard him confess his love for Jackie in front of her although she had never heard him say those words to her despite the two years Jackie and Hyde had been dating.

"Someone help please" Hyde cried out as he carried Jackie into the hospital her body limp in his arms as Donna ran in beside her,

"right this way" a nurse shouted out as she saw the state Jackie was in,

"Please help her I can't lose her" Hyde said as he lay Jackie down on the trolley as the doctors rushed around her,

"we need to get her into emergency now she's unconscious" a doctor said as he checked her pulse,

"come on baby I can't lose you" Hyde pleaded as he followed the doctors as they pushed her down the hallway,

"I'm sorry you can't come any further" the nurse said as she shut the doors on him,

"what please I need to be with her I can't leave her" Hyde begged as he tried to push his way in,

"calm down sir we are doing all we can, aren't you one of Kitty's boys" the nurse said,

"yeah he is" Donna said as she watched as Steven sank to his knee's in front of them,

"ill give them a ring" the nurse said quietly as Donna crouched down onto the floor beside one of her bestfriends.

_There's a hero,  
If you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are,  
There's an answer,  
If you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away._

And then a hero comes along,  
With the strenght to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.

It's a long road,  
When you face the world alone,  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold,  
You can find love,  
If you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear.

And then a hero comes along,  
With the strenght to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.

Lord knows,  
Dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone tear them away,  
Hold on,  
There will be tomorrow,  
In time you'll find the way.

And then a hero comes along,  
With the strenght to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.

That a hero lies in.....you  
Ooohh that a hero lies in.....you


	3. Chapter 3 When I Need You

Chapter 3 – When I Need You

"Hyde come on lets sit down" Donna says walking over to where he was slumped in the corner, she had never seen him cry before, Steven Hyde had finally broke in front of them at the thought of losing Jackie, his doll he was lost without her and if she died it was all his damned fault that he she was in there fighting for her life,

"I can't leave her Donna she needs me" he says not looking up as he wipes at his eyes under his glasses not wanting to let his friends see that he'd been crying,

"you'll be right here Hyde they'll come out and get us if they need us" Donna said as she looked down at him "dad and Mr and Mrs Forman are on the way" she told him as he stood up and followed her over to the seats where Fez and Kelso sat,

"Dude your crying" Kelso said as he pointed at Hyde,

"shut up Kelso" Donna said frogging him for Hyde who ignored him and took a seat by Fez.

"Steven what happened" Kitty Foreman shouted as she ran into the hospital Red and Bob by her side,

"she's overdosed" Steven said as he sat with his head in his hands to ashamed to have eye contact with his adoptive parents or Bob,

"She what?" Bob shouted in anger as he looked at Steven "I could kill you for hurting her again" he said rolling up his sleeves in agony,

"Dad please don't Jackie doesn't need this and he is really sorry dad just please" Donna said jumping up as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly,

"I'll go and see what I can find out ok, Steven I know your not religious or anything but maybe it will help if you go and pray for her I will" Kitty said as she bent over and kissed him softly on the head before she hurried off over to the nurses station.

As the rest of them stood and talked about what was going on and the events of the evening Hyde slowly stood up and walked away from the group down the corridor and headed towards the hospital chapel, he was going to do something he had never done before and pray, pray for Jackie and pray for forgiveness, he didn't care about Zen anymore he'd be damned if he was going to let her go again he would help her through this he wasn't going to lose his doll face. So that's where he found himself knelt over a chair in the room of the chapel praying for his doll.

"Where's Steven the doctor is going to come out and talk to us all in a moment and he should be here" Kitty said as she walked back over to everyone,

"I think he may have gone to the chapel" Red said to his wife,

"I'll go and find him" W.B said as he walked off down the corridor,

"he really does love her" Donna said sighing "I really hope she pulls through and we can all work this out" she finished resting her head on Kelso's shoulder wishing that Eric was there with them right now.

"Steven" W.B said as he walked inside the chapel, Steven turned around and faced his father as he wiped at his eyes he stood up and walked back over to him "the doctor is going to speak to us now" he explained as he patted his son on the back,

"ok" Steven said emotionally as he put his sunglasses back on and headed back out towards the others hoping that the doctor was going to bring out some good news and give him a ray of hope of making things right again.

"How is she?" Kitty spoke up as the doctor approached them,

"she's going to be ok isn't she" Steven threw in quickly terrified about her condition,

"she is in a very fragile state but we have managed to pump everything out of her system, we are hoping that she will wake up shortly so that we can access her condition further, now the baby Miss Burkhart…" the doctor began

"baby?!" Steven exclaimed shocked as he processed what the doctor had just said a hundred and one thoughts running through his head.

"what?!" Donna, Kelso and Fez exclaimed shocked as they listened on,

"yes Miss Burkhart is just over one months pregnant" the doctor said as he looked at them,

"is the baby ok?" Steven asked finding his voice, Steven Hyde was going to be a dad, him and Jackie where going to be parents, he was going to have to work damn hard to make sure he corrected his mistakes and made Jackie his wife, got them a house of their own settled down,

"as far as we know the baby is fine but we need to run tests to make sure however as she is not far along it is likely that no damage has been caused but we can not be sure" the doctor explained "are you the father?" he asked

"Yeah can I go and see her now" Steven asked

"Sure hopefully she will wake up soon if you'd like to follow me to her room" the doctor said walking off.

_When I need you  
I just close my eyes and Im with you  
And all that I so want to give you  
Its only a heartbeat away_

When I need _love__  
I hold out my hands and I touch __love__  
I never knew there was so much love  
Keeping me warm night and day_

Miles and miles of empty space in between us  
The telephone cant take the place of your smile  
But you know I wont be travelin forever  
Its cold out, but hold out, and do I like I do  
When I need you  
I just close my eyes and Im with you  
And all that I so wanna give you babe  
Its only a heartbeat away

Its not easy when the road is your driver  
Honey thats a heavy load that we bear  
But you know I wont be traveling a lifetime  
Its cold out but hold out and do like I do  
Oh, I need you

When I need love  
I hold out my hands and I touch love  
I never knew there was so much love  
Keeping me warm night and day

When I need you  
I just close my eyes  
And youre right here by my side  
Keeping me warm night and day

I just hold out my hands  
I just hold out my hand  
And Im with you darlin  
Yes, Im with you darlin  
All I wanna give you  
Its only a heartbeat away  
Oh I need you darling


	4. Chapter 4

Please review.

Chapter 4

"Nooo!!!" Jackie screamed in a cold sweat waking up and jumping up in the bed she saw Steven looking at her concerned as he held her hand tightly in his own,  
"don't touch me!" Jackie said dropping his hand as she turned to look away from him unable to face him,

"Jackie come on please we need to talk" Steven said pleadingly,

"shouldn't you be with your wife" Jackie said tears in her eyes as she faced the wall not wanting to look into him afraid of what she'd she,

"Jackie I told her to go its you I love please" Steven said as he stood up and grabbed hold of her hand,

"why Steven why did you marry her yet you wouldn't even give me a second thought" Jackie cried as she turned to face him and looked him in his eyes,

"I don't know Jacks" Steven said sadly,

"oh get out I am fed up of hearing I don't know" Jackie said as she took hold of his glasses and threw them down angrily.

"Jackie please calm down look I am sorry ok I was really angry so I went to Vegas and got really drunk I swear baby I don't remember a thing about anything Jackie" Steven said as he looked at her as she sobbed,

"why wasn't I good enough" Jackie cried as she broke down putting her head in her hands,

"baby that isn't true just calm down please you have to think about our baby now" Steven said as he looked at her,

"what?!" Jackie exclaimed shocked,

"yeah your kind of one month pregnant" Steven said as he looked at her,

"wow" Jackie exclaimed as she looked at him "Oh god Steven I haven't hurt our baby have I what have I done" Jackie exclaimed as her hands rushed to her stomach,

"they don't think so just stop stressing Jackie it's going to be fine" Steven said cutting Jackie off,

"oh my god I'm going to be an unwed mother who's babies father ran off and married a stripper" Jackie sobbed.

"Jackie shh I need to do something ok look at me" Steven said as he got down on one knee beside the hospital bed,

"oh my god Steven" Jackie exclaimed

"Jackie Beulah Burkhart I understand that you may hate me right now…" Steven started before he got cut off,

"you aren't just proposing because I'm pregnant Steven are you, how can we get married when your married to someone else oh my god what am I going to do" Jackie mumbled in a panic as she looked at him

"Jackie!" Steven exclaimed interrupting her as he looked at her,

"I had this ring with me when I came to Chicago I wanted to propose to you then" Steven started before Jackie cut him off

"oh my god Steven you were going to propose!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked at him,

"yeah now can I continue, Jackie Beulah Burkhart will you…" he started again only to be cut off,

"what about Sam?" Jackie asked as she looked at him,

"Sam is out of the question, gone ill get the marriage annulled now Jackie Beulah Burkhart will you…" Steven attempted as he looked at her,

"oh Steven" Jackie started again looking at him before Steven threw her an annoyed glance at being interrupted again "sorry" Jackie whispered,

"Jackie will you marry me" Steven said as she placed the ring on her finger,

"oh my god Steven that's a princess cut" Jackie exclaimed as she looked at him,

"only the best for my dollface!" Steven said as he stood up again and kissed her softly as she threw her arms around him as she lay in the hospital bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Explaining

Chapter 5

"Oh my god Jackie are you ok?" Donna asked rushing into the room with Fez, Kelso, Kitty, Red, W.B and Bob as they saw her sat up in the hospital bed Steven at our side holding her hand softly,

"I'm fine look Donna everyone" Jackie said as she held her hand out and showed off the ring everyone gasped as they looked on,

"Jackie do you think this is wise I mean he's just you know" Donna said still angry with Hyde,

"yeah Hyde you can't be married to two girls at once, you did it with a stripper man" Kelso said grinning goofily,

"shut up!" Hyde said as he frogged Kelso.

"Maybe you should both think about this I mean you kids have been off and on again a lot" Red said as he looked at them,

"Yeah you hurt my girl your lucky I've not kicked your damn ass right now!" Bob said softly he really did think of Jackie like his daughter.

"Is this just about doing the right thing for the baby son?" W.B asked,

"No it isn't just about that I brought her the ring before I went to Chicago I was going to propose then so please just all leave it will you I made a mistake ok a big one I know but I'm not changing my mind we are getting married" Steven said as he put his arm around Jackie as she fought back tears,

"Oh Steven" Jackie cooed softly as she looked at him,

"You really do love her Steven oh it's so sweet one of my baby's is getting married and we are going to have a grandbaby and unlike you red Steven will stick with her at bloody car shows you you…" Kitty said her mood flipping from crazily happy to angry as she looked at her husband,

"Now kitty let's not get into that" Red warned softly as he looked at his wife pleadingly

"Red Forman!" Kitty exclaimed storming out,

"Oh Jeez!" Red said going after her.

The gang sat in Jackie's hospital room after their parents had left.

"Oh my beautiful goddess is going to get fat" Fez said sighing as thing's set in Jackie gasped in horror at his words,

"Man shut your pie hole!" Steven shouted as he glared at Fez,

"what it's true Hyde" Kelso said as he looked at them,

"Idiot's" Donna exclaimed rolling her eyes Hyde looked at the pair angrily they quickly stormed out of the room Hyde chasing after them,

"Jacks don't listen to those idiots" Donna said softly as she hugged her friend as she burst into tears,

Suddenly a yelp of pain from Fez and Kelso interrupted the pair and the familiar "Ow my eye!".

"Jacks don't listen to them ok" Steven said as he walked back in the room his sunglasses firmly in place he looked at Donna not wanting to share with her what he wanted to tell Jackie

"Steven I'm gonna be fat and ugly and your not gonna love me" Jackie sobbed,

"Donna can you" Steven said looking at her,

"sure look after her" Donna told him seriously before she left.

"Jackie listen to me ok first I love you and I'm not going to leave you ok, you are not ugly your beautiful and your not going to be fat ok your pregnant it's a part of me and you yeah" Steven said as he looked at her seriously as he removed his glasses knowing that she needed to see his eyes so that she could see the truth and meaning showing through them she hated it when he had his glasses on, she hated the zen crap,

"Oh Steven" Jackie sobbed as she hugged him tightly "a little baby you or me" Jackie whispered as he put her hands on her stomach,

"Yeah and we are going to get you out of here and make an honest woman of you as soon as possible so that you can be Mrs Jackie Hyde" Steven said winking at her,

"Oh Steven that sounded so foxy say it again" Jackie said looking at him,

"Mrs Jackie Hyde" he said once more as he kissed her.


End file.
